1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storable seat for vehicle that is movable in a front-rear direction between an in-use position and a stored position.
2. Description of Related Art
A storable seat disclosed in JP 2004-276816A is configured in such a manner that the seat is movable in a front-rear direction between an in-use position and a stored position via a link mechanism provided between the seat and the floor. The link mechanism is formed of an intermediate link and a rear link. Although a detailed description is omitted in the cited reference, the upper ends of the both links are coupled to the inner frame of the seat. The lower ends of the both links are also coupled to a stopper piece fixed to the floor. The inner frame and the stopper piece serve as coupling members. Both links are coupled to the coupling members without rattling. In other words, the both links will never undergo positional displacement in a front-rear direction with respect to the coupling members. A spring is incorporated into at least one of the intermediate link and the rear link. The elastic force of the spring is proportional to the seat weight. The seat is thus pushed to the intermediate position between the in-use position and the stored position. This configuration facilitates a seat folding operation.
Respective members, such as the coupling members, each link, a striker to fix the seat, and a hook engaging with the striker, have errors in mounting location and dimension. Accordingly, the center of pivot of each link varies while the seat is moved between the in-use position and the stored position. In this case, a tensile load and a compressive load are applied on the respective coupling members and links. With the storable seat of JP 2004-276816A, however, each link is coupled to the corresponding coupling member without causing positional displacement at any time. This configuration raises problems as follows. That is, the seat position is not stabilized, the seat cannot be moved smoothly between the in-use position and the stored position, and the respective coupling members and links undergo deformation or break due to an undue load applied thereon.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a storable seat capable of absorbing a variance of the center of pivot of the link when the seat is moved between the in-use position and the stored position, and that further provides a stable locking capability at the in-use position and a pivotal trajectory.